


Love me in spite

by hollowboness



Series: soulmate au [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Realization, Relationship Negotiation, Soulmates, jaskier is a fool in love, soulmates colour AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowboness/pseuds/hollowboness
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt discuss the events of last night
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: soulmate au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192





	Love me in spite

**Author's Note:**

> this is late, so I'm a bit sorry about that but schools been a bit much lately
> 
> un-betaed, die like men, yadda yadda
> 
> title from Out Like a Like by The Honeysticks

The next morning, Jaskier awoke to a warm bed, with strong arms wrapped around him. He turned as much as he could without disturbing Geralt in an attempt to look at his face. He remembered the night before, his accidental confession of their soul-bond and the relief he felt when Geralt told him that it wasn’t a one-sided bond. He remembered them kissing, and then they fell asleep.

As he turned, Geralt stirred. The witcher looked down at his bard, a look of confusion crossing his face before one of realization.

“Good morning, little lark.” he burred, voice still rough from sleep.

“So that nick-names sticking then?”

The witcher chuckled and sat up “well you called yourself that first”

“Ugh. I suppose you’re not wrong.”

Jaskier sat up and shivered, the cold of the outside air piercing through his blanket without Geralt’s warmth, and adjusted himself so he was in front of Geralt, instead of beside him.

“So, about… last night…” he started to fidget with his fingers and pick at his hands nervously

“Yes, about it…?” The witcher responded.

“Well. I mean, we’re soulmates. Well we always were I suppose but now we both know, you know?” he turned to Geralt for a response.

“Hmm” 

This was enough response for the bard, “I just, I think our relationship will, well, things will be different, I hope they’ll be different. Of course, if you want things to stay the same that’s fine but you don’t, I don’t think so… do you?”

“Jaskier,” he said before Jaskier could keep rambling, “things will be different. We just, we need to discuss how.”

The bard stared at him in disbelief,

“Wait really?” he stammered “you, you want things to be different.”

“Of course. I mean, you are my soulmate,” at this Jaskier flushed “once I’d gotten to know you, know you, the only reason I didn’t was to protect you…”

Jaskier scoffed and rolled his eyes,

“I know, I know, you say you don’t need protecting. I suppose I believe you, little lark, I just… I worry is all.”

“Oh? Does the infamous White Wolf actually have feelings?” when Geralt huffed at this Jaskier put his hand on his arm “I- I know you do, I’m poking fun…”

“It’s fine.”

“Oh… alright. Well, no matter, we should talk about our… relationship? I don’t know, what will we be? Well, I suppose that’s what we’re talking about…”

“Yes.”

“I mean, we’re soulmates, I feel like that means we ought to, be together… romantically” He said, haltingly.

“You think that just because we share a soul-bond we ought to be together?”

“Well, it’s destiny, isn’t it? It wouldn’t pair anyone wrong, would it?”

“Jaskier, destiny is bullshit.”

“Seriously? You’re going to say that when you know that people see colour when they meet their soulmates? Honestly, you’re more thick-headed than I thought! What other explanation is there?”

“I suppose you’re right but just because destiny pairs you with someone random in the world doesn’t mean you’re obliged to follow through and be with them the rest of your life” 

“Oh. so, you… don’t want to be… with… me?” he asked, hesitantly.

“Oh, no. No, that’s… fuck. I was saying, I mean, destiny, you don’t have to follow it exactly, I suppose. That’s not to say that I don’t want you, I do, I really do.” the witcher said, tripping over his words.

“You’re sure? It’s, well it would be ok if you didn’t.”

“I do. I want to be with you, Jaskier…for more reasons than just our soul-bond.” he said the last part under his breath, but Jaskier heard.

“Wait, more reasons than just being soulmates?”

Geralt groaned but looked back at Jaskier fondly “Yes, Jaskier, more reasons than simply ‘destiny’”

“Well? You can’t just say that! What are they?”

Geralt sighed but began listing off reasons

“Well, you’re… kind. You love everyone, sometimes too much, and you get in trouble with a cuckold, or two, or more, but I find it… endearing, how easily you love, I suppose. Then there’s your optimism, you refuse to believe that failure is an option… which is a bit bothersome when it’s sometimes the only option… but almost, inspiring? I suppose one of the reasons… well, you’re not scared of me. I, I’m not exactly used to that.” He refused to look at Jaskier as he said that, and was surprised when the bard tackled his chest with a warm hug.

His skinny arms wrapped around Geralt’s muscular torso as he buried his head in the witchers chest,

“Oh, Geralt, you’re so sweet, I didn’t think you could be so kind,” he jested.

“Well, I can,” he said, oddly defensive.

“Well, I see that now, Geralt. I see that you’re just a big old softy,”

“Sure…” he anxiously bit the inside of his cheek, “Jaskier?”

Jaskier looked up from where his head was squished against the witcher’s chest,

“Yes?”

“... is there, any reasons, you’d be with me? I mean, besides the soul-bond…” he said, uncharacteristically self-conscious.

“Of course! You’re caring, and you might not show it like other people, but you do. Like with how you’re so protective of me and Roach, or how you always take contracts to help people and not just for the money. You’re gentle, well, you are with me, at least. You put up with all my shenanigans too, that’s important,” he laughs “I just… oh…”

He went silent, face flushing a bright reddish-pink

“Jaskier, are you… ok? You just, stopped talking.”

Jaskier looked at Geralt with a very serious expression, contrasting the bright smile he had on, not a few seconds before

“What is it?” his witcher asked

“Geralt, I… well, I think, I think I love you,”

“Oh. oh,”

“I- you don’t have to say it back. Not if you don’t want to, but, I- I had to tell you,”

“... I love you too, Jaskier” the witcher said quietly, barely loud enough for his bard to hear.

Jaskier smiled wide and hugged Geralt tightly.

“Thank you, Geralt,”

“Of course, little lark,” he kissed Jaskier on the cheek.

***

The two got dressed separately and ate a small breakfast of dried meats, some crackers, and an apple. Jaskier helped Geralt pack up their small camp as they got back on the road.

As they were riding, this time with Jaskier sitting behind Geralt on the saddle, arms wrapped firmly around the witchers midriff

“Geralt?”

“Hmm,”

“What are we?”

“Hmm?”

“I mean, we’re soulmates, and, unless you’ve changed your mind, then we love one another, so… what are we?”

“Hmm… I suppose we’re boyfriends?” the witcher asked fondly

“Boyfriends… I like that.” Jaskier said, smiling as he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Geralt’s neck.

“I love you, witcher,” he whispered, resting his head on Geralt’s shoulder.

“I love you too, little lark” the witcher smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come and yell at me on Tumblr about this (or various other things) https://hollow-boness.tumblr.com/


End file.
